Le cercueil de verre
by Pandi74
Summary: Série animal écrit avec Mirabelle, attention: Slash. Où sont passées les souris de Grissom?


Écrit par Mirabelle et Pandi

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Nick / Grissom CSI LV_

_Classement: _

_Résumé: Grissom fait sa propre enquête sur la mystérieuse disparition de ses souris._

Le cercueil de verre

Malgré l'heure tardive, Grissom était encore à son bureau. Quelques expériences en cours méritaient qu'on leur porte attention. Dans un aquarium posé directement sur son bureau couraient quelques souris blanches. Elles étaient mignonnes, mais Gil ne voulait pas penser à ça, car elles étaient là pour une expérience. En regardant de plus près, il fut étonné de n'en trouver que dix, alors qu'elles étaient douze à leur arrivée. Il les recompta encore une fois, et le compte arriva à dix. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux l'air songeur.

Peu de personnes connaissaient la venue de ces petites souris. En fait, Grissom ne les avait présentées qu'à son collègue et amant: le séduisant Nick Stoke. Loin de l'homme d'âge mûr, l'idée d'accuser son jeune ami pour cette mystérieuse disparition. Il devait trouver le coupable, mais surtout retrouver ces deux petites bêtes blanches, sans qui l'expérience risquait de tourner court. Grissom commença par inspecter son bureau à la recherche de preuves pouvant le mettre sur une piste. Il examina méthodiquement la porte d'entrée ainsi que le sol. Certain que les souris avaient obtenu une aide extérieure, il décida de faire de même.

Il se rendit au bureau de sa collège Catherine Willows d'un pas vif, et tomba nez à nez avec Sara.

— Oh! Sara content de vous voir. Auriez-vous vu, par hasard, deux petites souris blanches?

— Bien sûr, il y en a plein sur votre bureau.

— Non, pas celles-là? Deux vagabondes?

— Dans ce cas, non désolée, je n'ai rien vu. Sara semblait un peu nerveuse en lui répondant.

— C'est vous, n'est-ce pas, qui les avez prises?

— Bien sûr que non Grissom! Jamais je n'aurais osé

— J'en doute. Depuis l'expérience sur le cochon, vous vous laissez un peu emporter lorsqu'il s'agit d'animaux.

— J'aime les animaux, c'est vrai et je refuse de les manger. Mais de là à compromettre une expérience, je vous respecte bien trop pour faire ça!

— D'accord, je veux bien vous croire. Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, vous les apercevez, faites-moi signe.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne chasse.

— Merci.

Grissom s'éloigna lentement, le regard perdu dans le vague, les épaules légèrement courbées et la tête remplie de questions. Mais où pouvaient donc aller deux petites souris, au beau milieu d'un laboratoire, rempli de policiers? Aucun endroit où se cacher. Pas de résidu de nourriture sur les planchers pour s'alimenter. Pas de fuite d'eau pour boire. Rien. Mais en tant que scientifique, il ne croyait qu'aux faits. Les souris ne pouvaient pas être sorties de l'aquarium seules, de plus il n'avait aucune trace de pattes sur la vitre. Donc, une main secourable les avait aidées. Toujours dans ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui demanda.

— Gil, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble bureau?

— Catherine, j'ai un problème. Qui dans ce bureau soupçonneriez-vous d'avoir volé deux souris?

— Je vous demande pardon, le vol de souris? Vous êtes sérieux?

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

— Non, en fait, je vous ai toujours vu sérieux. Vous aimez l'humour?

— L'humour? On parle de souris, pas de tour de magie ou d'illusionniste!

— Pardon, je ne croyais pas toucher une corde aussi sensible.

— On peut en revenir à la question originale? Qui peut avoir volé mes souris?

— Désolée! Je ne connais personne d'assez fou pour risquer de se faire prendre en se glissant dans votre bureau pour aller y voler des souris. Les gens ont du travail.

— D'accord. Si vous retrouvez un de mes bébés, prévenez-moi.

— OK.

Grissom retourna vers son bureau tout en examinant le plancher, dans l'espoir de trouver des indices. Mais tout était propre comme un sou neuf. En entrant, il jura à haute voix

— Mais c'est quoi cette farce? Il courut jusqu'à son aquarium pour s'apercevoir qu'il manquait, encore une fois, deux autres souris. À bout de patience, il prit le téléphone et hurla.

— Je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau immédiatement! Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha. Dans la minute qui suivit, toute son équipe était présente. Chacun se regardait, inquiet du comportement de leur patron, ne sachant pas quelle position prendre.

— Lequel d'entre vous est le petit comique qui vole mes souris?

— Quelqu'un vole vos souris? Dit Warrick en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

— Oui, c'est quoi la blague? Il y a une caméra cachée? Où quelqu'un cherche un nouveau moyen pour se faire virer?

— Allons, Grissom...

Mais Warrick fut interrompu par le regard sévère de son patron. Il referma la bouche sans terminer d'exprimer sa pensée. Après tout, il tenait à conserver son emploi et répondre à Grissom ne semblait pas aller de pair avec ce but. Tous les occupants de la pièce se regardaient, un peu nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Même Greg avait fini par perdre son éternel sourire. Nick, lui, trouvait captivant la contemplation du plancher, alors que Sara et Catherine se contentèrent de regarder l'orage passer en silence.

— Écoutez-moi bien, ces souris sont ici pour une expérience et j'en ai besoin. Et il m'en faut douze pour que mon expérience soit valide. Alors, je veux que ces souris reviennent dans ce bureau dans l'heure qui suit. Je vais être bon joueur, je vais quitter mon bureau et celui, ou celle, qui a pris mes petites bêtes en profitera pour les rapporter et je ne poserai plus de questions. Mais entendez-moi bien, si elles ne sont pas de retour dans une heure, alors prenez gardes à vos fesses!

Sur ces paroles, Grissom quitta brusquement la pièce sans se retourner. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, profitant de sa pause forcée pour aller manger un morceau. L'heure s'écoula lentement. Finalement, la grande aiguille réussit à faire un tour complet sur elle-même et Grissom put regagner son bureau. À sa grande surprise, cette fois-ci, c'est l'aquarium tout entier qui avait disparu. À croire que son autorité n'impressionnait pas les voleurs de souris. Grissom soupira, découragé, mais refusa de s'avouer vaincu. Il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures avant de terminer sa nuit de travail, aussi bien en profiter.

Grisson décida d'analyser les faits scientifiquement. Il s'assit à son bureau et réfléchit. Les deux seules personnes qui auraient osé défier son autorité étaient Warrick et Nick. Warrick n'avait jamais semblé être troublé par les expériences pratiquées sur les animaux, contrairement à Nick qui lui, y était plus sensible. Par contre, Nick avait une peur bleue des souris, depuis son enlèvement et son emprisonnement dans un cercueil en verre rempli de ces petites bêtes. Et de plus, Nick ne s'aventurait que très rarement dans son laboratoire rempli de toutes sortes d'insectes et d'autres choses plus ou moins ragoûtantes. Donc, si c'était Nick le responsable des ces disparitions, il avait forcément un complice dans la place. Peut-être bien en la personne de Brown…

Les deux dernières heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, sans apporter la divine lumière à Grissom. C'est donc à regret qu'il se mit à la recherche de Nick. Il espérait secrètement que son amant avait terminé toutes ses analyses et pourrait rentrer avec lui. Pour une fois, le destin fut de son côté, non pas qu'il croyait à ce genre de futilité... Grissom se glissa derrière le volant, alors que Nick s'installait silencieusement à ses côtés. Il appuya sa tête sur la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

— Tu vas bien? lui demanda Grissom avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Heu! oui, je vais bien. Juste un petit mal de tête. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

— Alors, rentrons à la maison immédiatement. Je voulais t'emmener déjeuner au Casino de Paris, mais ce sera pour une autre fois.

Relevant la tête rapidement, Nick se passa la langue sur les lèvres et répondit.

— Non, non, leurs crêpes bretonnes sont divines, allons-y!

— Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien.

— Je vais bien maintenant, Gil s'il te plait. Répondit Nick un peu trop rapidement. Ce qui fit grimacer intérieurement Grissom.

— Bon, si tu y tiens.

— Oui, oui, j'y tiens.

Gil regarda son amant curieusement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Nick de réagir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans sa petite tête pour créer chez lui ce genre de comportement? L'aîné se questionna un moment, se demandant comment Nick allait, alors qu'ils étaient encore au laboratoire. Il ne trouva aucune réponse, ayant à peine regardé son homme, l'esprit bien trop préoccupé par le sort de ses souris. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Une fois de plus, le travail venait de passer en premier dans la vie du grand scientifique. Nick aurait pu avoir un troisième œil au beau milieu du front, il ne l'aurait probablement même pas remarqué.

Le trajet jusqu'au casino se fit dans le silence. Arrivés dans le stationnement sous-terrain du Paris, Gil laissa son auto aux soins du valet et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le luxueux hall d'entrée. Une fois assis confortablement à une terrasse intérieure, qui imitait à la perfection le Quartier Latin de la ville de Paris, ils commandèrent chacun leurs crêpes préférées. Grissom n'y tenant plus prit la main de Nick dans la sienne et lui demanda:

— Mon chéri, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?

— Rien, je te l'ai dit. J'ai seulement un peu mal à la tête.

— Ça fait combien de jours que tu ne dors pas bien?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne les compte plus.

— Les cauchemars sont revenus?

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient cessé.

— J'ai pensé que tu ne rêvais plus du cercueil de verre, puisque tu n'en parlais plus.

— J'essaie d'oublier, si je commence toutes mes nuits en parlant de ça avec toi, je ne suis pas près de mettre cet épisode de ma vie derrière moi.

— Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu allais mieux. Je vais faire plus attention à toi.

— Fais attention aux gens en général. Je suis certain que tu ne connais même pas la couleur de cheveux de notre serveur.

— Si. Il est... T'as raison. Nick, je suis désolé, mais tu me connais quand je travaille, j'oublie tout.

— Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais parfois, c'est difficile de te voir si près de moi et en même temps de te sentir si loin. Quelquefois, j'ai l'impression de te gêner dans ton travail. Comme ce soir, si cela n'avait pas été que tes fameuses souris aient disparues, tu aurais encore travaillé toute la journée. Nous dormons ensemble presque tous les jours et tu me demandes si j'ai des cauchemars. Si toi tu ne le sais pas, qui d'autre pourrait le savoir?

Grissom resta muet devant les reproches de Nick, des reproches bien mérités. Il faisait tellement attention aux preuves, alors qu'il négligeait son compagnon de vie. Pourtant, cette fameuse nuit où il avait craint de le perdre, il s'était fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur lui. Quelques mois plus tard et déjà, il ne tenait plus parole. À croire que la tragique expérience de Nick ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose.

— Nick, t'as raison, je suis impardonnable. Je te néglige honteusement. Mais, t'aurais dû m'en parler avant, que tu n'étais pas encore remis de ton épouvantable aventure. Je suis distrait, c'est vrai, mais toi tu es trop discret. Lorsque tu me parles, je porte toujours attention à ce que tu me dis.

— C'est vrai, je ne savais pas que c'était encore douloureux à ce point tant que je n'ai pas vu les… ben.

— Les quoi Nick? C'est le temps de parler, alors dis-moi tout?

— Rien, je suis désolé d'être un désagrément pour toi. On peut rentrer maintenant, je suis fatigué?

— Oui, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

— Oui, je me sens plus en sécurité à la maison.

— J'espère que la disparition de mes souris n'augmentera pas ton angoisse. Y a de quoi devenir nerveux, un voleur qui réussit à s'introduire dans nos labos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te protéger.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Grissom réfléchissait à cent kilomètres heure à ce que Nick lui avait dit. Il avait failli dans beaucoup de relations et ne voulait pas ruiner celle-ci à cause de sa dépendance au travail. Nick cachait quelque chose, mais quoi? Il lui avait avoué avoir encore des crises d'angoisse et la peur d'être enfermé, donc c'était autre chose. Il finirait par le savoir, peu importe ce que cela lui couterait. Nick était bavard après avoir fait l'amour, alors ce soir, il aimerait son amant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et parviendrait probablement à glaner quelques confidences sur l'oreiller.

Une fois à la maison, Grissom mit son plan à exécution. Il entraîna Nick sous la douche. Une longue douche chaude, chassant le stress de la nuit. Il attrapa le savon, le fit mousser et enveloppa la peau de son amant de cette douceur vanillée. Lorsque l'eau commença à tiédir, ils sortirent, Nick confortablement emmitouflé dans sa moelleuse serviette. Comme la première étape s'avéra un succès, Grissom passa aussitôt à la seconde: un bon massage, sous les couvertures. Parfait pour accéder à la phase des préliminaires.

Grissom sortit tout son savoir-faire en matière de massages. Il commença par les épaules nouées de Nick et descendit ensuite le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il sentait son beau brun commencer à se détendre. Encouragé par le résultat, il s'attaqua aux cuisses musclées de son amant. Soudain, il fut dérangé dans sa concentration par le bruit doux du ronflement de Nick. — Eh! Bien, mon vieux, tu as réussi à le détendre, mais quant à faire l'amour ce sera pour une autre fois. Il ne te reste qu'à aller reprendre une douche, mais froide cette fois-ci!

Après sa seconde douche, Grissom revint se coucher près du corps de son amant. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, reposant exactement dans la même position. Gil se coucha le plus près possible de Nick, voulant se rendre compte si le sommeil, pour le moment calme, de son amoureux, venait à ne plus l'être. Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignorant de la situation? Il y pensait depuis un bon moment déjà, incapable de s'endormir à cause de ses sombres pensées. De temps à autre, les souris reprenaient une petite place dans son esprit mais, se sentant aussitôt coupable de se remettre à penser au boulot, l'image repartait aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparue.

Tout en regardant son homme dormir, il crut voir passer une petite ombre le long du mur. Malgré que le store soit baissé pour empêcher le chaud soleil de Vegas de pénétrer dans la chambre, un rai de lumière venait à bout de se faufiler. Il porta attention et lui semblait voir maintenant plusieurs petites choses se déplacer rapidement. Encore incertain de ce qu'il avait vu, il se leva lentement afin de ne pas réveiller Nick et se dirigea vers l'endroit suspect.

— Quoi? Mais, mon Dieu, c'est impossible! Des souris! Mes souris! Comment ça se peut?

Bon sang, je n'ai jamais apporté mes souris ici! Alors, il ne reste que, son regard se dirigea vers son amant, toujours endormi. Il retourna lentement vers le lit, y grimpa et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son homme pour le réveiller tout en douceur. Les paupières de Nick s'entrouvrirent lentement et avec regret, il était si bien dans les bras de Morphée, non plutôt de Gil. Il vit que son amant le regardait en souriant.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi?

— Je n'ai pas dormi du tout, je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit. Mais j'ai été dérangé par quelques petites bêtes à fourrures blanches…

— Oh!

— Oui, oh! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que mes souris font ici Nicki?

— C'est pas que j'y tienne particulièrement, tu sais...

— Nick, gronda Gil doucement.

— OK, mais promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir.

— Promis, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir? je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ne te fâche pas. Je suis allé dans ton bureau et j'ai vu les souris enfermées dans l'aquarium.

— Et?

— Tu ne comprends pas? S'indigna Nick, outré. Elles étaient enfermées dans un cercueil de verre! S'écria vivement Nick, alors que son cœur commençait à battre plus vite et que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile.

— Oh! Nick, mon amour, ne panique pas. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu peux souffrir, il n'y aura pas assez de jours sur terre pour me faire oublier ce que ce malade a pu te faire endurer. Respire lentement Nick, ne t'énerve pas. Je serai toujours avec toi pour te soutenir. Allez, inspire, expire, c'est ça mon amour.

— Pourquoi faire souffrir ces petites bêtes Gil? Elles sont si innocentes.

— Mais je ne veux pas les faire souffrir, je veux seulement faire des tests d'intelligence. Comme les souris dans le labyrinthe, ou la course pour le fromage. Je veux savoir combien de temps cela prend pour que ces souris soient programmées à faire ce que je veux.

— T'es sûr? Tu ne dis pas ça seulement pour me rassurer, questionna Nick, d'une voix encore tremblante.

— Certain! Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal.

— OK, j'te crois.

— Elles sont où?

— Elles étaient dans la cave, mais à ce que je peux voir, elles ont réussi à sortir.

— Elles sont déjà très intelligentes!

— Tu les as bien dressées!

— Comme ça, c'est toi mon voleur? Et dire que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas dit que je faisais ces tests, je ne voulais pas faire remonter en toi de mauvais souvenirs.

— Mais cela a servi à me faire parler et je crois que je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai réussi à échanger avec toi.

— Tant mieux, mais même si je suis distrait et que parfois il te semble que je ne te porte pas attention, je serai toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Il suffit juste de me faire redescendre sur terre de temps en temps.

— Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Gil, c'est toi qui me chatouilles les orteils?

— Non, ce n'est pas moi. Il est peut-être temps de partir en chasse de ces adorables créatures, avant qu'elles ne trouvent le moyen de passer dans les murs et de faire des bébés.

— Bonne idée, je vais aller chercher leur bocal.

— Minute, elles peuvent bien attendre encore un peu, approche que je t'embrasse.

Nick s'avança, presque timidement. Gil l'embrassa passionnément, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Les yeux fermés, le jeune expert se laissa emporter par la passion du baiser. Il redescendit sur terre, au contact d'un petit corps poilu près du sien, qui approcha dangereusement des attributs qui faisaient de lui un mâle. Cette petite boule de poil mit fin à la passion et refroidit les envies de Nick.

— Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de laisser ça en plan Gil.

— Pourquoi, réussit à articuler l'ainé.

— Ben, parce que cette charmante créature, lui répondit Nick tout en fouillant sous les couvertures est en train de me grignoter. Il finit par sortir une des pensionnaires de Grissom, la tenant par la queue, il sourit en la voyant gigoter pour se libérer.

— Tiens, va voir papa. Il aime les souris. Mais, moi j'adore mon gros rat gris.

Fin


End file.
